


Pass the Parcel

by storywriter17



Category: Lancer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter17/pseuds/storywriter17
Summary: A drabble in rhyme: Scott's fifth birthday through the eyes of his nanny.





	Pass the Parcel

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words excluding title

Pass the parcel, Hide and Seek,  
Pin the Tail on the Donkey — don’t you peek.  
Laughing children — some unknown.  
Lots of adults — hear them drone.  
Lots of presents — lots of fun?  
Maybe not for the little one.  
His grandfather’s happy, but he looks sad.  
I’m his nanny. What he needs is his dad.  
I saw a tall man. He looked like Scott,  
But he’s left the party so maybe not.  
Where is his father? Does he care?  
I pray one day Scott’s life he’ll share.  
Until then I’ll mind him and when I’m done  
My dearest hope: father finds son.


End file.
